Cardcaptor Zodiac
by Cardcaptor Shikami-chan
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Cardcaptor Sakura series. I wrote this as a replacement of the Sakura Card Arc, which rules. I'm getting Manga 12 soon. Anyway, this is really good. At least that's what I think. R&R^~


Cardcaptor Zodiac  
  
May 15, 2001  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Before we get on with the show, I have a few things to say. First, Cardcaptor Zodiac is an alternate ending to CCS. Basically, its my replacement of the Sakura Card Arc. So, Sakura and Syaoran haven't admitted their feelings yet. This fic has ABSOLUTELY NO relationship with The Syaoran Cards. Arigotou. The characters are 15.  
  
Daidoujii Tomoyo-san to moshimasu.  
My name is Daidoujii Tomoyo.  
I'm video-taping Sakura-chan's  
every move. This is Episode One:  
Sakura-chan no Ganbatte! Kage no Cardcaptors!  
Luck of Sakura! Cardcaptors of the Kage!  
  
"Ancient powers beyond my rein! Give me what I cannot rule! Cards of Kage that spell mystique! Be mine!" a young white haired girl chanted, eyes closed. "Ahhh!!!" The spirits were releasing.  
  
"You will be mine! By Kaze-sama! I will have what I rightly deserve." She ran off in search of the spirits, sword in tow.  
  
The ancient book she had opened flashed brightly for a moment. Then, as if deciding upon a mistress/master, it was gone. GONE.  
  
***  
  
"Shikami-chan!" a voice teased playfully. A black haired girl fluttered her eyes open, disturbed by the sudden noise. "By Kaze-sama!" she cursed bitterly. "Can't I rest for a moment?"  
  
"Not by Himeko-obaa-san's standards," the other girl, Kageno Seishi, said teasingly. "Unless you want DOKUMI to be the Kage mistress,"  
  
"NA-nani!" Shikami was wide awake now and getting dressed hurriedly. "Kaze-sama!" "Don't worry, Himeko-obaa-san is gonna let you go anyway!" Seishi said brightly, chuckling at her cousin's angry scowl.  
  
Himeko-obaa-san: Aunt Himeko  
Kaze-sama: Powerful magician. You'll learn more about her later on.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh! Tomoyo-chan, peace is sooo great!" Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Clow, swooned happily. "This is not right. Something has gone drastically wrong." The brave Chinese warrior, Li Syaoran, scowled darkly. "By Clow-sama! What the heck is going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Sakura said matter-o-factly. "Something IS wrong! Can't you sense it KINOMOTO?" he said, taunting her. "Ki-Kinomoto?!" Sakura said, hurt. "The gaki's right. Something is wrong," solemn Cerberus, guardian of the Clow(otherwise known as Kero-chan), said.  
  
"GAKI?!?!" Syaoran screeched, drawing his sword and pointing it at Cerberus.  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said with a large sweatdrop. "I guess you're right. Something IS wrong..." She hung her head. "Nothing Cardcaptor Sakura can't handle!" Video-crazed Daidoujii Tomoyo appeared on the scene, video-camera in tow.  
  
Gaki: (for you deprived 'Cardcaptors! A mystic adventure!...And when this mighty book was opened! The powers WAS set free!' brat^^  
  
***  
  
This feeling...I always get it when I'm around Syaoran-kun...Sakura's head was swimming. Syaoran...Always the proud warrior. Nothing could stop him... She smiled sadly, wistfully. Syaoran, her secret crush-no-love. She was head over heels on love with him.  
  
Ever since they met she knew it was destiny. She thought he was cute at first sight. Something about him, drew her to him.  
  
But no, there was no way Syaoran felt the same way about her. No way. She loved him so much, she'd sacrifice her life for his. Why did he always protect her? He needed her to get the cards. They had caught all of those now.  
  
Syaoran turning out lucky because he actually caught cards against the chosen mistress. Time, Freeze, Dash... Her beloved protector...her Little Wolf...  
  
Syoaran: Little Wolf  
  
***  
  
"Shikami-chan, you are clear to depart. We'll miss you," Kageno Himeko smiled wistfully remembering Xiao Lang and Nadeshiko. Destiny's work...She knew young Little Wolf, and Little Cherry Blossom...  
  
Shikami waved back to her mother and stepped onto the airplane waiting to take her to Tomoeda, where the book had gone to no one yet. Am I doing the right thing? She thought bitterly. Am I destined to be...there?  
  
Dokumi glared at the future Mistress of the Kageno clan. Who does she think she IS? I'll show her...  
  
Shikami:Death God/Death Fire Beauty  
  
Dokumi: Poison Beauty  
  
***  
  
The airplane pulled up to the Tokyo International Airport. Shikami stared wistfully out the window, missing her friends and family already.  
  
"Gate 321! Prepare for landing! I repeat! Gate 321! Prepare for landing!" a voice blasted over the loudspeaker.  
  
I'm running  
  
Meiling is running off the plane catching a taxi to Syaoran's   
apartment, where Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo are playing Twister.  
  
Try to catch me...  
  
Sakura is running away from a furious Meiling.  
  
You gotta  
  
Dokumi is scowling fiercely at the people who hold her back.  
  
Catch me if you can!  
  
Syaoran is running after Sakura, laughing at Meiling's expression.  
  
I cannot take this from you  
  
Sakura is crying in the quiet of the night after Meiling slapped her   
and cursed at her.  
  
Am I doing  
  
Shikami stares forlornly at the sky praying to Kaze-sama she did the   
right thing.  
  
The right thing?  
  
Syaoran is sitting in his bedroom wondering about his feelings for   
Sakura.  
  
Do not leave my sight  
  
Cerberus(Kero) runs after a crying Sakura in the park.  
  
I'm trying  
  
Sakura makes a wish upon a star.  
  
To say that past is past  
  
Syaoran remembers how he was so cruel to Sakura when they first met.  
  
Who am I really?  
  
A circle of four magicians reflects itself in a mirror.  
  
You gotta  
  
Sakura cries herself to sleep.  
  
Catch me if you can!  
  
In his dreams, Syaoran reaches out to Sakura's retreating form.  
  
I'm running  
  
Dokumi runs out into the night.  
  
I'm hiding  
  
The Kage book seems eerily quiet in the night.  
  
I'm gonna make it in this world  
  
Shikami steps out of the airport into the rain calling for a taxi.  
  
You cannot tell me what to do  
  
Dokumi buys a ticket to Tomoeda with her last remaining cash.  
  
I make  
  
Shikami steps into Syaoran's apartment complex.  
  
My own rules  
  
Nadeshiko is smiling gently at Sakura's sleeping form.  
  
Catch me  
  
Dokumi walks onto the plane.  
  
If you can...  
  
Tomoyo looks over her video tapes as she combines some of them to make   
a large movie.  
  
I ran so far  
  
Shikami is sleeping in her bedroom at her new apartment.  
  
Can you  
  
Sakura has a frightening vision and calls out Syaoran's name in her   
sleep.  
  
Still keep up?  
  
Syaoran wakes up, yawns, and looks at the picture of Sakura on his   
bedside table.  
  
***  
  
"Meiling! Why did you hit Sakura-chan last night?" Syaoran yelled at his frowning cousin. "You had no reason."  
  
"Yes I did." Meiling was adamant. "You're MY fiance." Syaoran took a deep breath. "That was renounced a year before I first came here."  
  
"NANI?!" Meiling screeched. Syaoran sighed. This would be a long day.  
  
***  
  
5:37 A.M.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Shikami again. I made it to Tomoeda. Now all I gotta do is find the book. I wonder...Did I do the right thing? Am I worthy of the title Kage Mistress?  
  
Shikami closed her diary. Had she been right in coming here? Oh well, she'd soon find out. Mother signed me up for school. She groaned.  
  
She'd probably get to see her old friend Li Syaoran, and maybe that @#$%! Meiling.  
  
***  
  
"Morining Kero-chan," Sakura mumbled. She glanced at the clock. "Hoe!!! I'm gonna be late!" She rushed around getting dressed, her screeches making her brother tease her. "Touya-kun! I'm no kaijou!"  
  
"You sure sound like one!" Touya was already out the door, laughing at her pathetic attempts to stomp him into dirt.  
  
Kaijou: monster  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, class," Koto-sensei greeted them beautifully. "I'm your new teacher this semester." Syaoran scowled at her. Magic was coming off her in waves. "These are our new transfer students, Kageno Shikami"  
  
A girl with long black hair tied up into a ponytail smiled at the class. "and Kamino Dokumi" A girl with short brown hair entered scowling at Shikami, who glared back. "Kageno-san, sit behind Li-kun" Shikami walked down to her seat behind Syaoran.  
  
"H-hoe?!" Sakura said shocked. Shikami had magic radiating off her as if she were a goddess. Magic radiating off her was an understatement as pond is to describe the Pacific Ocean.  
  
***  
  
"Meiling?!" Shikami turned around to face her nemesis-Li Meiling. "So-what are you doing here Shikami-CHAN?" Meiling said scornfully, as if SHIKAMI could do anything right.  
  
"Kage Card Business." Shikami punctuated each word forcefully, the sound ringing in Meiling's dismay. "CARD?!" Meiling screeched out.  
  
"Card business? You?" Meiling was stunned. Shikami!!! A Card Mistress?  
  
***  
  
"I sense something form that new girl-Shikami," Sakura whispered to Syaoran. "It's okay! The Kagenos are a prominent Clan of Magic. Her ancestor was one of the Four."  
  
"The Four?!" Sakura said puzzled. "The Four before Clow Reed. The ancient magicians. Li Ying Fa, Kageno Kaze, Reed Ryuu, and Amamiya Kouri." Syaoran said matter o factly.  
  
"Amam-amamiya?!" Sakura croaked. "Yeah, Amamiya Kouri," Syaoran looked at her strangely. "Amamiya, that's my mother's maiden name!"  
  
"Your m-mother!" Sayaoran was shocked. "What was her name?" he asked, praying that her mother's name was anything but Nadeshiko.  
  
***  
  
Run...  
  
Forever...  
  
You know it...  
  
You'll never ever be...  
  
Dokumi ran, ran from Shikami, from the Cards.  
  
That girl you see...  
  
You know her...  
  
You hate her so...  
  
She's not what you believe...  
  
Who DOES that Shikami think she is?! Dokumi thought bitterly. I need   
to know.  
  
Forever...  
  
Your soul...  
  
Never at peace...  
  
Run, run, run from all your troubles...  
  
Never, never knowing. Dokumi had a knack for knowing when things would   
turn out in her favor...  
  
She's there...  
  
Ohhh...  
  
She's there...  
  
To steal your pride and joy...  
  
And when they wouldn't.  
  
Clouding me...  
  
I know...  
  
I'll never be...  
  
The best...  
  
And this wouldn't...  
  
You say...  
  
I do...  
  
Why can't?  
  
I try?  
  
Why? Why does she always win? Always?  
  
I'll never know...  
  
Do you know...  
  
The true me?  
  
Or the fake...  
  
Why...why...  
  
***  
  
"Nadeshiko." Sakura replied. "Nani?!" Syaoran was shocked. His...father...had once met a NADESHIKO.  
  
"Why are you surprised?" Sakura had the cute look she always has on when she's confused. "Umm...um" Syaoran can't create a suitable lie. *Hehehe*  
  
"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Over here!" Tomoyo was waving enthusiastically, breaking the tense moment.  
  
***  
  
"Now, Li-SAN! I would like to eat my lunch in PEACE!" Shikami burst out angrily, causing Meiling to jump back a few steps.  
  
"Fine." Meiling walked away, head held high. Shikami let out the breath she had been holding. She could tell Meiling was still in love with Syaoran, who OBVIOUSLY felt something for the Card Mistress, Sakura.  
  
Loving you...  
  
Meiling thinks about how much she loves Syaoran.  
  
Is a neverending play...  
  
Tomoyo thinks about her love for Sakura.  
  
I love you so...  
  
Syaoran thinks about his true love, Sakura.  
  
Soulmates...  
  
Sakura looks wistfully at Syaoran's still form up in a tree.  
  
Destiny awaits...  
  
Cherry blossoms fall among a group of friends.  
  
Love is so different...  
  
Tomoyo knows her love for Sakura will never be.  
  
Driving me to you...  
  
Sakura climbs the tree Syaoran is standing in.  
  
I love you so...  
  
Syaoran is shocked Sakura climbed his tree. Sakura hates heights.  
  
Can you still...  
  
Love, what a bitter word, Meiling thought.  
  
Love me too?  
  
Sakura smiles at Syaoran.  
  
***  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, what did you think. That's only half the episode though. I'll replace it with the full version soon. 


End file.
